Mr Peabody Without Sherman
by JSilverDragon8
Summary: A MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN STORY (there was no Mr. Peabody and Sherman section on . What the heck?) Sherman leaves for college and Mr. Peabody is alone and replaces Sherman's absence with food. Well he end up liking his new weight? Contains weight gain. Rated K


Mr. Peabody without Sherman

Sherman had moved out. He'd found himself accepted to Harvard, Yale, AND Cambridge universities so he decided to be the first person ever to go to three colleges in succession. So, he was living in a dorm at Harvard because that was the college Peabody recommended he go to first. Now Peabody was alone in his gigantic house.

He found himself doing less and less around the house. He didn't invent much anymore. He was spending more time eating to replace boredom. Sherman was his everything. He loved his son. So now, since he was eating more and more and not being as active as before, he'd gained some weight.

He knew that excess insulin wasn't good for cardiac consistency and that exercise was an important part of a dog's health, but he couldn't do anything but eat. He even began eating things far more unhealthy.

One morning, he woke up and looked down at his stomach. It was protruding a foot in front of him. He stood up from his sitting position on his bed and walked to the full body mirror he kept in his room. He turned around and looked at his backside. His rear was more defined than it should be. He placed a paw on his distended posterior. He felt it sink into his blubbery buttcheek. It felt actually pretty good.

He began to slap it around a little. He simply observed as his rump bounced about. He turned sui that his front was facing the mirror again. He gripped his belly and jiggled it, watching it ripple and shake. This felt amazing. Maybe fat wasn't such a bad thing. And that's when he got the idea for his next invention. An invention that would feed people the ideal amount to gain weight without them getting full. What he didn't know at the time, was that this would be his best selling invention ever.

~ HOURS LATER~

This was it. He had to admit, he finished pretty quickly for inventing something nobody else in history ever could.

It looked like a metal box with robotic hands on the sides and that's exactly what it was. But the best part was that even though the box was empty, it had the ability to compose foods of any kind in it. Then, it would shrink the food, but it would keep its caloric amount. The hands would then take it out of the box and feed the client of the product.

Time to test it.

He turned it on and watched it materialize a huge ice cream sundae. Then, as it was built to do, it shrunk it down to the size of an golf ball. Peabody stepped back and the hands grabbed the sundae. They then fed it directly into Peabody's awaiting maw. This was going to be great. He put it on medium speed and sat in his favorite chair. It was a small, wooden chair, but it was comfortable in a way. It creaked with Peabody's already heavy weight.

The hands were pulling out lots of cookies, biscuits, candies, and et cetera. It felt awfully good feeling his belly gurgle and expand an inch or so. The food kept coming and Peabody kept eating. His white fur was diff to the touch and he found himself massaging his growing mass.

Before Sherman moved out, Peabody weighed a prefect 40 pounds on the dot. Now, he had just surpassed 100 and he was still growing. This feeling was beautiful. He kneaded his enlarging moobs that were flowing onto his titanic gut. He could feel his neck fat forming a double chin. His buttcheeks each had half of their mass hanging on either ends of the chair. He felt his rump brush the ground as they filled with fat.

CRACK!

The chair broke from underneath Peabody who easily weighed more than 250 pounds by now. His entire body shook from the fall and jiggled around making Peabody moan of happiness. He made sure to stand up however, because this would prevent him from becoming immobile.

300 pounds and still going strong, Peabody chould barely move his arms to turn off the machine. Wow. He was gigantic. He wobbled over to the full sized mirror to see his new body.

It was slow, but once he arrived at the mirror, he marveled at himself. His small tail was nowhere to be seen in the massive lardball that was Mr. Peabody. His tree trunk legs were hidden behind stomach and butt flab hanging down near the floor. His gargantuan belly was about four feet in front of him. His double chin had grown into a triple, making his neck completely invisible. His massive rear end was as big as slightly deflated yoga balls.

He purposefully shook his body to watch his excess weight shake and wobble. He turned around so his butt faced the mirror and did it again with his backside. This test was a success. It was time to put this machine on the market for people to buy. Maybe he'd also put himself on the market. The market for women that is.


End file.
